I Love You! My Sweet Love! -Chapter 2- (Part 1)
by Jenni98816
Summary: Summary: Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun likes each other. But Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun didn't tell how they really feel about it. Akari-Chan's friends helping her get into Nishito-Kun. Nishito-Kun kept a secret from her that Akari-Chan didn't know about it.


I Love You! My Sweet Love!

Vol. 1

Story & Art by Jenni98816

Summary: Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun likes each other. But Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun didn't tell how they really feel about it. Akari-Chan's friends helping her get into Nishito-Kun. Nishito-Kun kept a secret from her that Akari-Chan didn't know about it.

-Chapter 2-

Akari: *Akari open the door and slowly walking to her desk.*

: Akari! You're late again! I'm going to call your parents today and no excuses. Your parents is going to deal with you. So anyways Akari please have a seat and do your work that we been working on yesterday!

Akari: Yes, . (This is my teacher, . She can be mean sometimes though, whenever I late to her classroom she always yelled at me in classroom, and mostly students always bully or make fun of me. I felt like sad about it. But whenever I was sad Nishito always cheers me up and that's would made me really happy again cause thanks to my love.)

: * call Akari's mother on the phone. Akari's mother picked up the phone and says….*

Akari's Mom: Hello, Who's this phone numbers?

: Hello, this is . I'm Akari's teacher. Just let you know that your daughter begin late to school again. But I'm calling you this so you can deal with your daughter and by the way can you please tell your daughter to not be late again. If this keep up again every single days then I'll tell the principal your daughter about it.

Akari's Mom: Oh… Hello . Yeah I know my daughter begin late again. She told me about it. But I'm really sorry. I'll make sure she wouldn't be late again. I'll talk to her about it later. I'm sure she'll understand. Anyways I have to go. Well have a great day! Bye! *Akari's mom hang up the call.*

: (Okay… So Akari's mom knew this. Cause Akari told her mom. Okay. I'm going to keep an eye on her though.)

Student 1: *Whispering to Student 2 and talking about Akari and making fun of her.* Hahahaha Akari got in trouble.

Student 2: *Whispers to Student 1 and talks back to Student 1.* Yeah, I know right. Akari sometimes gets in trouble and I really don't understand her though.

Student 1: *Whispers to Student 2 and talk back to Student 2.* Yeah, I know. Anyways let's back to work on the paper or else going to yells at us for not working instead of talking. *Student 1 begin to continue doing paperwork on problems to solve the questions to get good grade.*

Student 2: Yeah. that's would be the best thing. we will talk about this later. Okay?

Student 1: Yup!

Akari: *Akari wrote a problems on her paperwork while thinking about the two students on the backside of the classroom.*They always kept saying over again. And I really don't like it at all though. This is the worst ever! …..Okay calm….down let my cool off myself that ways no-one can't see it how I felt. Now I have to focus the work papers on it.*

: Students, may I have attention please.

Students: Okay .

: Class…..today we have homework assignment so I want you to read a textbook and write 5 paragraphs on your pieces of papers. Well that's all today and since we're almost leaving I want you guys in classroom cleaning and pick up trash. That would be your ticket at the door and I'll watching you. If you don't follow the rules. You will stay after school and I'll call your parents as well too. Don't be lazy! Now get moving! All of you!

Akari: *Akari looking for a pieces of trash so she can go to her second period. Then Akari found the pieces of trash and put her hands on it. While thinking about homework and other stuffs.* (Ugh... Why always gives us a homework a lots every single days. She is the worst teacher ever! I can't wait to get out of this classroom. I wish I could changes my classroom that way I don't have any trouble in here. Maybe I should tell on Nishito-Kun. That's would cheer me up again. Oh I forgot to tell my mom that I'm going to the park after school with Nishito-Kun. I'll going to call her later but I'm kinda busy with picking up the pieces of trash.)

-RING!…RING!-

: Okay class. It's time up! I want you guys to line up in the straight line, show me the pieces of trash, please throw away in the trash can, and thank you students. You may off to go. Have a great day and be good!

Students: Thank you . You too ! Have a great day! I'll be good so don't worries about it.

Akari: *Akari call her mom while she walking to her second period on her way. Akari talks to her mom and says.* Hello mom. Just let you know that I'm going to my friend at the park near school so I'll be back to the house at 5PM.

Akari's Mom: Okay sweethearts. Be careful out there, I don't want to lose you.

Akari: Don't worries mom. My friend will take me home safely.

Akari's Mom: Okay. I'll wait for you to get home. Be safe my little sweethearts.

Akari: Okay mom. I will. Anyways love ya see ya!

Akari's Mom: Love ya see ya my little sweethearts.

Akari: *Akari hang up the call. And starting head to her second period. She will be there on time again.* (I hope I could make it on time to my second period. I can't wait to see Nishito-Kun after school.)


End file.
